The Line Between Hate and Obsession
by R.J. Hastings
Summary: There's always been a line between hate and obsession. I hear it's breaking - piece by piece, but do I give a damn? No. Then he comes along and I wonder; will I the one to break it? I've re-read it several time ans decided it's pure PWP. Enjoy...
1. So There's This Line

**DISCLAIMER PEOPLES! Tite Kubo owns Bleach (lucky guy…) not me. I also don't own Ichigo Kurosaki or the incredibly sexy Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, which would be obviously awesome indeed. Okay, so this is going to be a GrimmIchi fanfic. It will be the first fic I have written that has - wait for it - CHAPTERS! Oh the glory! So here we are at the beginning…**

**Grimmjow: What the hell is this?**

**Me: It's a fan fiction Grimm.**

**Ichigo: I thought you would have figured that out already, damn Arrancar.**

**Me: Thanks Ichigo. *sticks tongue out at Grimm.***

**Grimmjow: *narrows eyes* Fuck this then, I'm leaving…**

**Me: Now, now you know you can't leave now – right? *smirks***

**Ichigo: *snickers***

**Grimmjow: Shit…**

**Me: Alright, since this is the first fic with chapters, it'll take me a while to update. I have school and all. Also there will be no spoilers in here, but it will follow the plot – so help me, it will.**

**Ichigo: I know how you feel. School fucking bites, huh?**

**Grimmjow: I could care less about how you two feel.**

**Ichigo and I: Damn bastard… *glares***

**Grimmjow: Whoa… *gets the message and steps back***

**Me: *smirks again* OK, on to the story! And Grimm,**

**Grimmjow: What!?**

**Me: You're dead if you try to leave again…**

**Grimmjow: O.o … Oh shit…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Line between Hate and Obsession.**

Grimmjow's POV

There has always been a line between hate and obsession. A thin line, that is in desperate need of repair. Always fraying and breaking apart, a line that will eventually crumble. Though I didn't need to worry about that, I was a Hollow that could care less. Not an ordinary hollow mind you, but an Arrancar. One of the ruthless and bloodthirsty Espada that resided within the bleak space of Las Noches, and I loved having this power. It gave an excuse to destroy whatever I pleased. Oh, and destructive I was.

I was strolling leisurely through the halls of our base, when I noticed a slim figure standing at the end. It was Halibel.

"Fuck." Yeah, it was a simple as that. I hated the bitch. The way she would never say a word pissed me off as much as her calm persona. I hated her, loathed her even, and I couldn't afford a run in with the blond Espada. I turned to leave but she had already caught up with me. Only God knows how the hell she does that.

"Grimmjow." She addressed me with a slight nod of the head.

"Che, Halibel what the hell are you talking to me for?" I asked, holding back the growl in my voice. I couldn't afford Ulquiorra going after my ass. She scrutinized me, her emerald eyes narrowing as she took me in. When she was done she left without another word, blond hair flaring out behind her.

"What a bitch…" I know I've said it once – or more than once – before, but I really hate her and I mean_** hate **_her. When her reiatsu finally dwindled, I left my spot in the corridor and continued my lazy march to the exit. I glanced out at the grey sand that made up most of Las Noches. The full of expanse of the land nearly made me forget why I decided to leave. Not that I wanted to stay in this God forsaken place. It's just the seemingly eternal, starless night sky, crescent moon and nearly endless amount of sand can really fucking get to you. I speak with first hand experience of course. Though with the reason I came out in the first place, one can never be caught up for too long. No backing out for me, unfinished business…

Ichigo Kurosaki was a Shinigami that I had a score to settle with. The last time we battled, we were pretty evenly matched – reiatsu wise that is. I remember the distinct way his features contorted in a look of disdain when we weren't clashing swords. His sword, Zangetsu left quite a few marks on me and my preferred weapon of choice – Pantera – cut up the bastard pretty bad, but it wasn't enough to kill him. I hated having to wait until I could return to the Human World. The constant nagging of that dipshit Tousen and our '_wonderful_' leader Aizen was wearing what little patience I possessed. Just thinking about slashing Kurosaki with my sword got me giddy. I wouldn't stop swinging Pantera until he breathed his last breath. Coupled with the fact that his reiatsu was completely erratic, imagining his blazing orange hair soaked with his – and perhaps some of my blood, caused the adrenaline to pump through my veins. I was virtually high on bloodlust that I couldn't help to waste anymore time standing here. I ripped open a whole in space then stepped in. Imagine; just fucking imagine my heart rate shooting through the roof when I saw him right after my foot touched the ground of his world. It was priceless to see his eyes widen in surprise.

One word escaped from his lips.

"_Grimmjow…_"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this chapter is realy damn short, but it will get better I promise. (I hope T.T)**

**Grimmjow: Che, we'll see woman.**

**Ichigo: Back off bastard...**

**Me: Would you two cool it for at least five fucking seconds! Geez, ****every ****God damned time.**

**Ichigo: Sorry...**

**Grimmjow: S-sorry *mutters***

**Me: Good. So review or and/or favourite if you like. Also a plate of cookies for those who add me to Author Alert!**

**Grimmjow: Cookies?**

**Ichigo: Sorry they're not for you buddy**

**Grimmjow: Che...**

**Me: *has a really wide smirk plastered on her face*Sorry Grimm~  
**


	2. Stepping the Boundary

**Alright kids settle down. Here is chapter 2! See I told you it has chapters. Grimmjow has no idea what the hell he's in for.**

**Grimmjow: That can't be good…**

**Me: *smirks and leans on desk menacingly*You know full well what powers I have Grimmy~ **

**Ichigo: Um, MJ are you going to start or will I have to this time?**

**Me: Go ahead; I'm busy at the moment.**

**Grimmjow: *gulps* Shit again.**

**Ichigo: *focuses on readers* so for today I'll be filling in for MJ. Like she said, this is chapter two. I think it's called - hold on – *rummages around* here it is. It's called Stepping the Boundary. ****Stepping the Boundary****, why? **

**Me: I know the chapter title is really cliche and crappy but bare with me okay?**

**Ichigo: *notices bloodied shirt* Uh, where's Grimm?**

**Grimmjow: Over here… *raises limp arm***

**Ichigo: O.O**

**Me: So, shall we begin?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Stepping the Boundary**

Ichigo's POV

I had just finished slaying a minor hollow, when I noticed a particular reiatsu. Shit, it was him. I watched as he touched down, his electric blue hair blown by the impact of his unannounced landing.

"_Grimmjow…_" The man's name tasted foul on my tongue. He fixed his ice-blue eyes on me.

"Hey there, Shinigami." He said waving casually, like we were friends. If he had said my name I would have visibly shuddered. I narrowed my eyes. I would wipe that damned smirk off his face, I assure you I will.

"Why are you here, Arrancar? Come to get your ass kicked again?" I smirked when I saw him flinch. So he still has no control over his temper whatsoever, eh?

"You didn't kick my ass Kurosaki! We were evenly matched!" He snapped back at me. His eyes were glazed over with anger. He looked ready to tear me to shreds and the growl in his voice was fierce. It could even put a lion to shame. I walked up to him and stopped when I was no more than inches from his face. I stared defiantly into his eyes. I saw as his breathing hitched that he probably wasn't used to such a close proximity. I crossed my arms and breathed out, slight fog forming. It was the beginning of winter for fuck's sake.

"So, why the hell did you come here for then?" I asked venomously. The mocking tone erased from my voice. He frowned.

"To beat the shit out of you," Here he smirked, "_Berry._" I raised Zangetsu and brought it to his throat.

"I'd like to see you try bastard." I challenged, my voice as icy as the wind that nipped viciously at my skin. I ignored the nickname. For all the time I've known this guy, I knew he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He absolutely hated being talked down to. I used this to my advantage. I stepped back and watched as he unsheathed his weapon, Pantera. He had a broad, feral grin plastered on his face. I felt his reiatsu wash over me like a tidal wave. Unnecessary theatrics, he wasn't as intimidating as he was before.

"You asked for it." He lunged at me. I sighed. He would never learn. I easily dodged an attack from the right and cut him in the shoulder. He retreated. He scowled, and then licked the blood that had splattered from his face. He reeled back in laughter, throwing his head back and giving into the feeling. The man was mad, stark raving mad.

"Is that all you got!" He barked loudly. I hated this. No matter how many times I cut him, he wouldn't go down. No matter how much he bled, he wouldn't give up.

Several hours had passed and the bastard was still at it. Every now and then we would hit swords. The sound of cold steel clashing against more steel made my ears ring. The sound was hollow and echoing inside my head, like the sounds were coming from far away. We continued our violent dance, making up for each misstep with another - and another. We separated once more, our battered bodies stained with blood. I looked him over. His hair was no longer in his customary tailored spikes. Teal locks half soaked in blood stuck to his face and the back of his muscular neck. I supposed I looked the same. My black shinigami attire also bore several rips with blossoms of red adorning them. I lunged forward once more. Clearly he wasn't expecting this, because his eyes widened as I forced Zangetsu to his throat. He fell back, Pantera hitting the ground with a muffled clang and the noise he made was lost in the shuffle. Soon my own sword joined us on the ground, haphazardly abandoned, and I found myself staring into cyan orbs. I had him somewhat pinned to the grass, my body straddling his. He traded the look of shock for a scowl. I braced myself for the yelling that would no doubt come next.

"Oi, get off me Kurosaki!" He ordered. I would have complied, but I couldn't move. I had never noticed this before, but the bastard had hypnotizing eyes. The next few minutes were a blur. I remember being on top then opening my eyes to find him hovering over me. My breathing hitched as he shifted positions to straddling my waist. His white clothing no longer pristine – or as pristine as the fucker could possibly keep it – but grimy and nearly dripping blood. His sweat mixed with drops of blood and dripped to my face. The ground was cold and I could feel the snow seeping through my clothing. I felt his breath fanning my face, the fog mingling with mine.

"Well ain't this just fucking great?" He said smirking. Hesitantly, I nodded. It was all I could do. This was strange. We had never, ever some to a stand still like this before. Sure we would stop to take a breather, but never to just – talk. I winced and hissed as he ground my body into the frozen ground. The pain was clouding my mind making it hard to think.

"Grimmjow." He ignored me. Instead he went on talking.

"Shit, if anyone else saw us this way we'd both be screwed for sure." I struggled to adjust under his weight. The bastard was cutting off my circulation.

"Grimmjow." I called again. He didn't hear me. He just kept on talking, as if something like this were normal for him. Che, normal.

"_Grimmjow, please get off me._" I nearly begged him this time. To my delight he finally took notice. He heaved a heavy breath as he got up and let himself roll away from me. As we lay on the cold ground, we both watched the moon disappear and reappear behind the dark grey clouds. This was – nice for some odd reason. No fighting or arguing. Just peace, it was enough to make me fall asleep. I almost dozed off when I felt he was no longer lying beside me. I opened my eyes to find him standing over me, a perplexed expression on his face.

"Oi, Shinigami, you going to get up yet?" He wanted to fight again, the idiot. I closed my eyes again and sighed.

"No, I'm not getting up Arrancar." I replied stiffly. I was too tired to fight him, but he wouldn't have it. I could almost hear him cross his arms in disgust.

"Why not?" Couldn't he see? Couldn't he realize that I didn't have time for this?

"I'm too tired to fight an adrenaline high moron like you." I replied. My muscles ached every time I shifted to make myself comfortable. He growled, I mean actually growled. He fisted my kimono and brought my face so close to his I could smell the blood drying on him. His breath warmed my face, and made me nauseous.

"Oh come on, too tired my ass. It's more like you're too scared." His was smirk wide and toothy as he waited for an answer. I tried to focus, but my eyes just couldn't find their target. All I saw were his eyes widening as I went limp. I felt my head hit the cold floor before I lost consciousness.

"Shit…"

To my surprise I woke up in my room, they familiar feel of my bed beneath me was comforting. I got up and my mind wirled. A wave of familiar dizziness taking over. I pushed off the covers and examined my body. Crisp white bandages were tied around my arms and torso. Someone must have dressed my wounds, but who? My eyes scanned the room almost automatically. I stared at what I saw. Grimmjow asleep on a chair right across from my bed. Though he did look peaceful. It would be rude to wake him, but so God damned fun. I got up from he bed wincing as I moved. I stepped forward, cursing silently every time the floor creaked. I stopped when I was in front of him.

"Grimmjow~" I whispered breathily into his ear. He jerked awake.

"The fuck?!" He nearly screamed. I relished in his confusion. This was way too much fun.

"Morning there sunshine." I said with a cheery wave. He blinked, once then twice. He scowled. What he did surprised me the most that morning. He stood up and grabbed me by the shoulders – rather tightly I might add. He scrutinized me, his eyes roaming freely over my body.

"So, feeling any better Kurosaki?" He asked. He seemed genuinely concerned. This wasn't like him. Not like him at all. I knew he wanted something from me. _What _he wanted was the question.

"This isn't like you." I stated truthfully. He backed up. He ran a hand through tousled locks. I raised a questioning brow. He seemed to be lost in thought, and no matter how incredulous that sounded, it was true. He fixed a firm gaze on me then spoke.

"How the fuck should I put this? I need to stay in the human world for a bit longer." I froze.

"What?" My brain wouldn't function at the news. I backed up until I fell onto the bed. I stared at the white ceiling. He needed to stay? Why?

"Why do you need to stay longer?" I asked voicing my thoughts. It was the only thing I seemed capable of at the moment.

"That bastard _Aizen_ wants me to observe. As soon as he heard that I was gonna drop in on ya', he ordered me to stay here and then report." He said the former captain's name with such venom, that he made it clear that he hated him as much as we did. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"Fine you can stay. Just don't interfere with my life at school or I'll haul your ass back to Las Noches myself."

He was stepping the boundary, I thought as he leapt out the window half an hour later. If he screwed up he would receive an even harsher beating than what I was willing to dish out. I groaned as I fell back against my bed, the fabric no longer comforting. Just stiff and cold.

"Did I make the right choice?" I asked myself silently. No answer. All I was greeted with, was the sound of curtains fluttering by an open window.

* * *

**Oohhh, cliffhanger! Well sort of a cliffhanger. I had to wait a while until I could update people, so if this chapter is crap please tell me so.**

**Grimmjow: Well this was interesting.**

**Ichigo: You okay Grimm? She beat you up pretty bad.**

**Me: He's fine, leave him be. *falls over***

**Ichigo: Please review and/or favourite this if you like.**

**Grimmjow: Why would they favourite this shit?**

**Me: I heard that bastard... Come on, get over here. *is really pissed*  
**

**Grimmjow: N-no thanks. *makes a run for it*  
**


	3. A New Perspective

**So okay, it's time to serve up a big plate of chapter 3! School has taken up most of my time and well it WILL take a while for me to update. I hope all of you cool people can understand. (If not oh well) Oh, and Grimmy has a real potty mouth.  
**

**Ichigo: So here I am to do the talking. MJ needed a break.**

**Grimmjow: Yeah, she probably went off to be stupid.**

**Ichigo: Dude, that's not cool. She hears everything, so watch it.**

**Grimmjow: Che, like I should care… *eyes widen at double meaning***

**Me: Yes Grimm, you should. *glares* I heard what you said.**

**Grimmjow: Oh fuck… Not this shit again.**

**Me: Yes, again. Do you _want_ to die a horrible death Grimm?  
**

**Ichigo: See I told you she hears everything! *sees deadly aura* I think you should run.**

**Me: Good idea. Grimm? *narrows eyes and smirks***

**Grimmjow: Damn it. Fuck. Shit. And damn it again.*runs like hell***

**Me: You know I'll catch you!**

**Ichigo: *sighs loudly* this is why you should think before you speak, you damn Arrancar!**

**Grimmjow: Why thank you for the great advice, Berryhead! *says sarcastically***

**Ichigo: Here goes. And don't call me Berryhead! *huffs*  
**

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

It had only been an hour since I leapt out of his window. Yet the memory seemed like it happened days ago. Why had I been so concerned? That damned brat was the enemy, yet I explained myself so willingly. Maybe it was the way he looked at me. I had never seen his warm smile directed at me. And his eyes. They were such an enchanting shade of brown I couldn't help but stare. I couldn't pull myself away for more than a second.

_Fuck._

I felt pathetic for being so weak. I'd been so willing to give an answer. I hated this. I hated not understanding what was right in front of me. Usually I would get rid of things I couldn't fathom, though I couldn't bring myself to get rid of _him_... I hated it. Hated it completely. Or did I?

"What the hell is going on with me?" I asked no one in particular. After all no one but a shinigami could see me. I leapt across roof tops, not even giving the dust a chance to settle before I took off again. I stopped to rest on top of a tall building in the middle of town. I looked on as pedestrians walked or ran in different directrions. I narrowed my blue eyes. How the hell did they know which way to go? Humans are another thing I would never understand. It was so long ago that I died. I couldn't remember. Suddenly the memory of being an Adjuchas swam through my already chaotic mind. An image of me killing one of my own played like one of those videos I hear humans talk about. Just as it appeared, it quickly faded, recceeding back into the deepest depths of my mind. I shook my head vigorously, willing the thoughts away.

I tired to stop thinking about it, but the thoughts wouldn't go away. Cries of children faded into the background as the memories played in my head. Old memories, new memories. One memory stood out amongst the rest. Meeting him, that's it. Meeting that bastard shinigami. Why was it that I couldn't forget it? Why was I able to remember every distinct detail like I know the back of my hand?

And why is it that I can't help but think of him? Oh, I'm not idiotic - no matter what that asswhipe Ulquiorra says - but I never thought this much. I am the type of person who acts based on instinct and impulse. I rarely thought things through. Though, when the time called for I would. Hey, I'm just saying this shit so I don't come across as a moron.

"Mom, wait for me!" A child called from below. Mom. I don't remember my mother. It was so long ago that I died and became what I am. I do know that Kurosaki has one. Where the hell was she? Did she know what was going on? Did she know about me? Most of all did she know that her son was a shinigami? Questions took over thoughts as the dominant pain in my mind. So many without answers. So many that lead to even more complicated ones. I put a hand to my forehead. My head hurt. I wasn't used to contemplating things like this for so long. I hate to admit it, but I'd rather have Ulquiorra come up with shit like this than me. I stopped. Kurosaki never talked about his mother. Only about his sisters and father. A new qestion came to mind. Was she even alive? The thought haunted me as roamed the city again.

I came upon a grassy field. One that bore resemblance to where I first fought him. _Yes, I know. I'm thinking of him again._ I looked to the sky, and watched the birds as they circled high. Shrill caws and squawks filled the silence. I breathed in, cold air rushing to my lungs. I relished in the crispness of the air in the human world. Always so much cleaner than Las Noches, I thought with a snide smirk. The air there was putrid, and just fucking disgusting. I breathed out. My breath coming out like fog. I didn't know why it did that. Maybe I'll have Ichigo tell me about it later. _Ichigo..._ I said his name without realizing it. Shit. I think I'm losing it. My footsteps crunched as I made my way over to a now leafless tree. I slid down its trunk and made myself as comfortable as possible. I let my head fall back against the frosted bark and closed my eyes.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" I asked the now eerie silence. Heh, I had asked twice. There must be something wrong.

I'll tell you the truth. My logic is pretty screwed so don't go complaining on me, got it? Good. I lied to him. Lied to - to Ichigo. I don't _need_ to stay in his world. I just - well fuck I don't know - I just want to, I guess. The whole thing about having to observe and report was a whole God damn lie. A lie that I came up with on the spot. A lie based purely on impluse. When I said I _needed_ to stay longer, it kinda must of been my way of saying that I _wanted_ to stay. I didn't even want to stay for my typical reasons. I didn't want to fight him (heh, that's a first). I wanted to see that smile again. That warm, playfull smile he greeted me with only a few hours ago. Though, I probably might not see it. Why would he smile for me anyways? All I've been doing is trying to hack away at him with my sword. I'm kind of glad I'm seeing a new perspective of things. Also, there are two things that I know I'm sure of. I don't want to leave this place. I don't want to go back. Not yet at least. Because if I leave now, he's gonna hate me for it.

Right?

* * *

**So, how was it? I hoped you liked it. My muse is on life support right now. Also my plot bunny has runaway again. Rascally rabbit! Please review and favourite this fic if you don't think it's crap. It's passed one o'clock here. Yeah, I'm staying up late again. Okay on to Ichigo and the blue haired bastard.**

**Grimmjow: This actually wasn't bad. **

**Me: Thanks Grimm?**

**Grimmjow: Be grateful I don't kick your ass for beating me last time.**

**Ichigo: Heh, I remember that real clear.**

**Grimmjow: Fuck off Kuroskaki.**

**Me: Grimm, watch it now.**

**Grimmjow: Fine then, can I leave _now_?**

**Ichigo: Just let him.**

**Me: Fine leave. I could care less about you.**

**Grimmjow: Who's the one who called me sexy in the first chapter then?**

**Me: *glares***

**Grimmjow: Well, fuck again. I'm leaving before I die...  
**


	4. It Doesn't Work That Way

**What's up my people? Doing well? Hmm, that's good. Well, guess what time it is. That's right it's time for….. CHAPTER 4!!!!! *readers: loud cheers and clapping* *me: bows* Thank you, thank you. Okay let's get on to the conversation before Grimm passes out on the couch - again. I'm up late again, heh.  
**

**Ichigo: *pokes Grimmjow* I think he already did, MJ.**

**Me: Aww, look at him. Finally quiet for once. *pauses* Hold on.**

**Ichigo: What's wrong? Did something come up?**

**Grimmjow: * wakes up* What the hell?**

**Me: I don't know what's going on but take a look at yourself Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Why?**

**Grimmjow: For fuck's sake look! Me: Oh for God's sake, just look! (said at the same time)  
**

**Ichigo: Fine. *looks in a mirror then pales* O.O**

**Me: Yeah... you should talk to old Hat n' Clogs about your, um, problem.**

**Grimmjow: Che, you think? * grins*  
**

**Ichigo: How the hell did this happen?!**

**Me: *shrugs* Well you look cute this way.**

**Grimmjow: Heh, this time I can agree...**

**Me: Shit... *meows* Oh.....*groans loudly*  
**

**Grimmjow: Here kitty, kitty... *crooks finger while smirking***

**Ichigo: Like hell I'm going to you.**

**Me: *pushes* Just go.**

**Ichigo: *hisses and bares teeth* **

**Me: Aww, how precious. Little kitty's mad now. *laughs*  
**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I was at school, sitting at my desk and barely listening to the teacher as usual. However, I was more distracted than usual. Grimmjow. Where was he now? Probably just checking out the city. Or he actually might be dong his job. I let a faint chuckle escape. Grimmjow, doing his job? No fucking way. Absolutely no fucking way.

"Kurosaki." I looked up. Shit.

"Ah, yes sensei?" I must have spaced out. Everyone was looking at me, their eyes nearly burning holes in my skin. It felt like that anyway.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." She wasn't pissed this time? I placed a hand to my forehead. It was warm. Did I have a fever? I was so dizzy I couldn't tell.

"Actually, I am feeling a bit out of it." I replied. Her image swam in and out of focus as I tried to focus on her. I guess I haven't been getting enough sleep. Damn hollows, damn shinigami duties, damn.... My head was pounding now. My breathing hitched.

"Kurosaki?" The teacher asked again before I blacked out. I bet I fell asleep.

_"Oi, Kurosaki, you ready to die?" It was him. The blue haired freak was in my dreams. Damn it. I opened my mouth to snap back at him, but no words came out. Not even a tsk of disapproval. What was going on? He was closer now, the new proximity unsettling. His teal eyes were so close. So close that I could almost count his eyelashes. So close I could feel his breath fanning my face. So damn close...  
_

_"Heh, giving up then?" His signature broad grin painted a look of psychotic elation on his face. That look. He had it when we met. Only now, I couldn't do anything to wipe it off his face. I couldn't do anything to stop him. He unsheathed Pantera, the cold steel gleaming with an unnatural light. I couldn't move. I was frozen to the spot. Here I was about to be slashed without a chance to defend myself. I was screwed. Screwed I tell you. Just plain fucking screwed. _

_He raised his sword before bringing it down swiftly._

_"Later then, Shinigami..." The grin still there as his weapon met its target.  
_

I jerked awake. A dream? It was just a dream? It felt so - so real. I breathed in and out clutching the sheets like the were the only solid thing in the room. Room? I looked around. My neck straining to give me a better angle. It was my room. The familiar white washed walls and hard wood floor. Why was I at home? I winced and practically hissed as I attempted to sit up in my bed. Now I remember. I passed out at school. My old man must have been called and took me home.

"Shit, my head hurts. Must have hit my head on the desk." I pulled on my slightly longer orange hair. Hmm, I guess it's time for a hair cut. I ran a hand through the sleep tousled locks and pushed them out of my eyes. I shivered. There was a chilling breeze.

"The windows open?" I got up out of bed. The cold hitting my skin almost instantly. I grabbed the blanket and draped it over my shoulders. I looked outside, the scenery bleak and colorless. All white. The flecks of brown must have been trees.

"I wonder if it's as bleak as Las Noches." I wondered to myself. The floor creaked. I whirled around. The consequences right there to smack me in the face. Though to my surprise I didn't hit the floor. Long arms pulled me to their owner's - broad - chest.

"Che, careful there idiot." A voice spat out in what seemd like concern. I tensed. I looked up to find _him_ looking down at me. Blue eyes met brown as I stared.

"W-what are you dong here?" I couldn't help but ask. He narrowed his eyes then let out a tired sigh. I tensed even more when I realized the position we were in. His long arms had snaked their way around my waist. Though, it did feel sort of nice - I guess.

"Thought I'd check up on ya'" He replied quickly. His voice seemed gentler somehow. Softer. Though his growl was still there. I laughed. He let go of me and blinked in confusion.

"You crazy or something?" He asked raising a brow. I turned to face him. I shook my head and chuckled again.

"No, just surprised. Why the hell would you want to check up on me? Don't tell me this is part of your job?" I asked him. He narrowed his eyes and barked back his answer.

"Fuck no! I just wanted to make sure you were well enough to fight." He folded his arms in front of his chest and quickly turned around. I couldn't help but break out in laughter. Same old Grimmjow. Wait. Same old? Since when did I know him this well? I looked outside again, at the bleak landscape. I wondered for the second time if it was as desolate as Las Noches. I watched as fat white flakes made their way to the ground. Covering everything. Houses, roofs, the roads. Nothing wasn't left uncovered.

"Snow's coming down fast, eh?" I asked absentmindedly. He looked at me before narrowing his eyes. He had his head tilted to the side as if he didn't understand what was going on. I shook my head and chuckled again, closing my eyes in amusement. I walked to my bed and let myself fall back. I stared at the ceiling as he followed, stopping at the edge of the bed. He let a hand run through electric blue strands then sighed. An Arrancar sighing. Hmm, interesting image.

"So why did you _really_ come here for?" I asked after several awkward moments of silence. I turned onto my side and resteed my head on a now propped up elbow. He growled again. He looked away before sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know." Was his reply. Three one syllable words. I let my gaze fall to the floor. It's a wonder how interesting it can be in situations like this. I felt him shift positions. He was closer now, barely a foot away. Somehow I didn't mind his closeness. I traced the seams on my blanket carefully, as if it would hurt me if I screwed up. I looked up at him. He facing away from me, not daring to meet my gaze.

"Maybe you were, I don't know, just worried?" I had to come up with something. He faced me, blue eyes conveying an emotion I could write a book about. Guilt. Why he felt guilty, I don't know. I didn't - care. Or at least that's what I told myself each day we battled. He was still looking at me as asked my next question.

"If you hate that bastard Aizen so much, why do you fight for him?" I was sitting up now. Eager to hear his answer.

"He made me what I am, Shinigami. So I'll fight for him 'till he dies." His answer cut me faster than his blade. He had been so blunt. No thinking it through. Just a straight and honest - if you can call it that - reply. He looked away again, as if not wanting to see my reaction. He was always looking away!

"Look at me." I said without thinking. My eyes widened and I froze. Shit.

"What?" I winced. I was sitting properly now. I drew my knees to my chest.

"N-nothing." I could tell he wasn't convinced at all. How the hell can I be so open with him? Why? Why do I feel as if I can... as if I can tell him everything?

"You're lying, Kurosaki." The way he said my name. It was if we knew each other for years.

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't think just because you say that, doesn't mean its over. It doesn't work that way Shinigami." I couldn't help it. I looked at him once more. I let out another laugh. I couldn't stop. This situation was way too crazy. Way too impossible. Yet it was happening. It was real. My mind was hazy with fever, and my vision was blurring. My laughing stopped as soon as he lunged at me. He sent us both do the floor with a loud thud that surely would make my old man come running up the stairs to check up on me. I waited and strained my ears to hear his frantic footsteps thundering towards my room. Nothing. Not one sound. He wasn't home then.

_Fuck._

I looked up to find my 'guest' on top of me in a very awkward position. He blue eyes even more intense close up. He was so close. Too close for what it was worth. It was like my dream all over again, yet different. I could count his eyelashes if I wasn't too preoccupied with staring up at him. He was as shocked as I was. I could smell his breath as it fanned my face and feel his heart beating. It was going a mile a minute. Like mine.

"I-I..." I couldn't form a coherent sentence. His hands were on either side of my head. He must have tried to stop himself from getting into this damn mess. Well that worked out great. It's interesting how snide I can be even when I'm like this. Crazy huh?

"Kurosaki..." The way he said my name. His voice was low and husky. It was if he were - as if he were purring.

It all happened so fast. He leaned in and that was it. His lips were surprisingly soft. And warm. Very warm. He hungrily plundered my mouth with a hot tongue. He licked my bottom lip, nearly begging for entrance. In all of this heat I went along with it. I let him taste me. Let his tongue slip over mine, and graze the back of my teeth. It was bliss. Pure bliss. I wrapped my hands around his neck and feverishly forced my lips to his. We pulled apart only to smash our lips together again. Battling for dominance. And I was losing. Though I couldn't care. A cool hand slipped underneath my shirt. Though to me, it was if it were on fire. It made its way to a perticular spot on my body, leaving a pleasant tingling in its wake. He pinched the most sensitive spot on my chest and I yelped in surprise. Why do I feel this way? Why?

"G-Grimmjow..." I said breathily. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I could imagine them a lusty shade of red. I couldn't take it any longer. I wanted this so badly. I wanted _him_ more than anything. Control out the window, I pulled him in for another kiss. Our tongues exploring one another's domain. It was hot and wet, but it felt good. And that was all I cared about at the moment. That and him.

* * *

**Whoo! That was some hot ending huh? Oh look, Grimm's blushing like mad.**

**Grimmjow: Am not, woman!**

**Ichigo: Well you might not be, but I am.**

**Me: Aww. How about you two leave now. Cool off or something. No matter how cute this is.**

**Ichigo: Fine, we'll leave. But don't get any ideas now.**

**Grimmjow: *does nothing but glare*  
**

**Me: *snickers* Got it. *they leave* NOT! So please review and or favourite. Remember, those who add me to author alert will know what happens next. **

**Readers: Boo the cliffhanger!**

**Me: Hey, I'm out of inspiration for the moment, so spare me okay? A writer needs time to think.  
**


	5. A Flame Called Desire

**Well what do we have here? Could it be? Chapter 5, already? So soon? My, how convenient. Well I thought I would make it up to you guys by updating faster. That doesn't mean I'll be this fast every time. Just for now because you want the next chapter so badly. Che, impatient little buggers you are. Still readers are awesome!**

**Grimmjow: So it's my turn to talk now?**

**Me: Yep, go ahead Grimm.**

**Grimmjow: Well....**

**Ichigo: You got nothing do you?**

**Grimmjow: *glares then gives up* No...**

**Ichigo and I: Thought so.**

**Grimmjow: *growls* Che.**

**Me: So I had this thing I had to go to and well...  
**

**Ichigo: I wish I could've gone, but I had to watch Grimm. Remember what happened the last time you left MJ?**

**Me: Yes. I never, EVER want to relive that.**

**Grimmjow: Can we just get on with it? I'm getting bored!**

**Me: Yes, so it's Grimm's perspective on things now guys. Enjoy all the swears and cussing you'll soon hear. Potty mouth.**

**Ichigo: Hey you're the one who typed them.**

**Me: So? They're your words smartass.**

**Grimmjow: Let's just start! *growls*  
**

**Ichigo: So you're that willing to continue where we left off? *raises eyebrow suggestively***

**Me: *coughs* Well then...**

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

Leaning in was all it took. Yeah, plain and simple. His lips were as soft as I thought they'd be. I growled. Yes. I fucking growled. I loved this. Being in control. Being dominant. I nearly purred in satsfaction. I pulled on his hair as he pulled on mine. Losing myself in the vibrant orange silk that framed his face. It was longer now. Long enough to pull on for the hell of it, and I loved it.

"G-Grimmjow..." He pleaded. I smirked. So him being sick gave me some opprotunities. Several opprotunities that I would not miss. I pushed a hand up his shirt and he yelped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is my hand _that_ cold?" He whimpered. Then as his cheeks grew a delicious red, he nodded - slowly. The fever must be getting to him._ Perfect...  
_

"Though it's not that bad." He said nearly out of nowhere. I swiflty took advantage of the opening he gave me. I leaned over him once more and practically devoured his lucious lips. Sucking them in my mouth, I wanted in. I _needed_ to taste him again. It was electrifying. To taste something other than blood. The sensations were invigorating. A new type of adrenaline settled into my blood. Desire. Pure want and need. I rubbed him as he shivered beneath me. His mewling and whimpering turning me on and placing me on the razor's edge. He was like a drug. So addictive you can't help but want more. I stroked his warm back before bringing him to my chest. His body was on fire. If I were to look at my skin right now, I would fucking swear there were burns. A lustful moan escaped from his beatifully bruised lips. My name, among with other things were mentioned - or rather mumbled - into my chest. I took him by the shoulders and put a hand to his flushed neck, like how his father had placed a hand to his forehead. It was a hot as the rest of him. Picking him up was easy. Even though the kid had beaten the shit out of me a couple of times, he was as light as - at the risk of sounding cliche - a feather. I carried him to the bed and let him down. Though I hated to let go of him. His arms unlocked from my neck and fell soundlessly to the pillow that now was under his head.

"So, what to do with you?" I asked menacingly as I leered over him. He looked away blushing. Never would have seen this during a battle. I loved every second of it. I climbed onto the bed and hovered over him, my blue eyes probably hazy with want. He blushed even harder as I seperated his long legs with my knee, 'accidentally' rubbing a certain pleasure spot between said limbs. He moaned and arched his back, pushing our bodies closer. Could it get any hotter in here?

"Grimm..." Either he wasn't able to say the rest of my name, or he was teasing. Fucking brat. A grin painted my face. Still like this even when he's sick. Heh, well looks like I need to teach a lesson hmm?

"You like this don't you, _Ichigo_..." I stretched his name as far as it would go and shifted my knee. He moved accordingly. What a good boy.

"Ngh~ ah, oh please don't do that." He said, looking up at me with glazed eyes. I could lose myself in him. Drown in the heat and never come up for air. His breath came in short pants, fog forming after each exhale. I pulled a leg to my waist and swooped in for another kiss. I couldn't get enough of him. He tasted, sweet. Heh, just like a strawberry. His tongue grazed mine and the dance began once more. I moved my hips between his legs and raked my tongue over his teeth, satisfied with myself. He bucked and writhed, desperately attempting to bring our bodies even closer together.

_He wanted this, and I wanted him. _

I continued to tease him. Over and over I would claim his sweet lips for my own. Relentlessly, I pleasured him. I wouldn't stop. _Couldn't_ stop was more like it. The boy was just so fucking alluring. I had to make him mine. I slipped my hands under his shirt and fondled him, his breath ghosting on my cheeks. Pushing his shirt up for a better view earned me a wonton moan. I licked his chest slowly and carefully, making sure to go as slow as my body would let me. His skin was near burning now. An inferno of fever and lust. I laved a stiffening nipple and he threw his head back against the pillow, mouth opening in a silent scream. Glorious orange contasting with stark white. I hummed into his chest, the vibrations no doubt sending chills to certain pleasure areas. I teased the other with my left hand, somewhat surprised by my skill. I got up only to bury my face in the crook of his neck. I breathed into his ear and whispered a request, before nibbling on the sensitive lobe. He arched his back rubbing his clothed shaft along my leg.

"Tell me what you want. I'll give it to you however you like." I said in a husky voice. Anymore of this and I would be purring. Like a cat...

"Take me then." He said licking his sweet lips. He rolled his hips seductively and I growled for what seemed like the hundreth time that day.

"Got it." I said nodding. Though I could do whatever I pleased with him in this state, I had to be gentle. He was sick, and I couldn't afford for him to bitch at me in the morning. I kissed him again to calm him - and maybe myself too - down, then I reluctantly pulled away and made my way down, level with his selling point. I unbuckled the belt and unzipped the zipper only to find another obstacle blocking me from my prize. He obediantly lifted his hips and I nearly tore the clothing from his legs. I couldn't help but growl again.

"So impatient. Can't you wait like a good boy?" I asked mockingly. He narrowed his gorgeous brown eyes, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. He didn't say anything, but boy did his point get across. I leaned over his cock and took him in one swift movement, his length hidden in my mouth. He moaned at the contact, exciting me. I fell my heart beat speeding up with every second that ticked by. When I thought I had waited long enough, I began to move my head up and down all the while prodding his tight entrance. Slurpping and sucking away at the forbbidon fruit in my mouth. He tasted even better down here, I thought as I massaged his hilt.

"Ngh~ Grimm, hurry I'm going to..." His voice trailed off as I played with him. I tongued the slit as a tangy white liquid leaked from the head. I looked up at him releasing my 'toy'. He was whimpering and his eyes were half lidded. A satisfied grin curved my lips.

"Now now, you need to wait. Can you do that for me, Ichigo?" I loved how his name tasted on my tongue. The sound of it, the meaning it held to me. He nodded. _So cute_...

I stroked the temporarily forgotten member and laughed when he came into my hand. I looked at him. He was panting and his hot breath warmed my skin. _So fucking hot. _I shoved my fingers into his mouth and let him pick up where I left off. I could of sworn I hummed in content as he swirled his saliva slick tongue over my hands. I pulled them out and pushed one into him. He hissed and winced then adjusted to the new sensation. I pulled it in and out, slowly he began to push himself onto the intrusion. I happily obliged and pushed deeper, slipping in another roughly lubricated finger, scissoring them to stretch him further. He didn't seem to be in pain this time. He was enjoying it from what I could see. I took a chance and brushed the bundle of nerves deep within him.

"Ah! G-Grimmjow... that..." He screamed out in an erotic fashion which proceeded to turn up the heat. My own cock twitched in anticipation, fervor taking over adrenaline.

"You want that again?" I asked with a mischeivious smile on my face. The devil would have been envious of my lechery.

"Yes, please do it again. It feels s-so good." His words were slurred and dripping with lust. I planted a wet kiss on his chest and snickered into his soft skin, praying that I could hear his velvety voice produce such a sexy sound again. I pushed in a third and played with him until he begged me to take him.

"Grimm please, I need this. I need _you_." He said between feverish pants and erotic moans. Moans that would make any straight man change his mind. I curled my fingers inside him one more time then pulled them out with a satisfying squelch.

"Are you ready?" I asked tilting my head to the side. I grinned again. He nodded. The way he didn't say anything was turning me on. I draped his long legs over my shoulders and kissed the inner thighs. I gave the left a tentative lick.

"You taste wonderful, my little death god." I said, earning me an arousing flush of the cheeks from my partner. I positioned myself before his entance and eased in. The heat constricting yet at the same time very pleasurable. He threw his head back again, mouth open in a silent cry. I kissed his thighs again to calm him down.

"Shh, calm down. Just relax and it'll feel better soon." I reassured him. He closed his eyes and breathed out. His tight muscles soon stretching to take me in. I took the plunge and pushed deeper into him. When I was completely buried inside I waited before I moved. Rocking back and forth, slowly pulling out of him only so shove myself back in. I grabbed him and stroked along with the thrusts, matching them with the pace. We started slow - agonzingly slow - to tease each other and to build up more pleasure. It worked. After a few minutes of of taking it slow I picked up the pace, pulling out and ramming back in. His eyes were clouded over as he watched me, his hands tightly clenched in the sheets. Knuckles white, while his face was flushed.

"Ngh, Grimm please harder." He pleaded seductively. I complied to the request as fast as I could. I pounded into him, sheathing myself to the hilt and pulling out again. After a few more thrusts he came painting our stomachs a creamy white. I stroked his softening cock a few more times then came into him, his name on my lips.

"Ichigo..." He was breathing hard. We both were. I kissed him again smearing his cum all over. I didn't care. I would 'clean' it all up later. All I could care about was him. How sexy he looked drenched in sweat, coming down from his orgasm. I pulled out of him then claimed his lips once more. The taste driving me mad. I sucked on his lips and massaged his tongue with my own. He tasted so damn good. I pulled him closer and massaged his ass with one hand and tangled the other in his bright orange mane.

"Mmm, Grimm. Haven't you had enough?" He asked with a slight pout after we parted. I was leaning against the wall now, we were still in the bed but in a sitting position. He nuzzled my chest, the hint of a fever still lingered on his cheeks. I wrapped him in my arms and pulled him to my chest.

"It's never enough with you." I replied, losing myself yet again in those brown eyes of his. I placed a chaste kiss on his lips - which is amazing for me, considering what we had just done - and watched him drift to sleep. I stole a glance out the window. The snow had covered everything. Yet the flame of desire still burned for me. I loved him. I had realized this quite a while ago yet I couldn't admit it to myself just yet. I kissed his hair taking in the sweet sent that was him.

"I love you, _Ichigo_." I said to the silence. I couldn't help but smile when his lips curved up. He had heard me.

* * *

**So that was so full of lemon I'm just going to wait for the reviews. God damn it, my glasses are fogging up. Hey just because I write this stuff, doesn't me it doesn't get me bothered.**

**Grimmjow: Damn. That was....I don't even know.**

**Ichigo: Me either. Though the readers might have a good idea.**

**Readers: Hell yeah we do!**

**Me: So please review/favourite if you want more GrimmIchi people. Remember, reviews are what keep a fanfic writer going these days. That and a lot of caffine. Author alert helps you know when I add a new chapter so...  
**

**Ichigo: Grimm, you're blushing - again.**

**Grimmjow: Fuck off, I know that already Ichigo!**

**Me: Ichigo? Aww you finally said it here. **

**Ichigo: Come on let's get back to my room.**

**Me: *bursts out laughing* Have fun you two!**

**Grimmjow: *glares* You're asking for it.**

**Me: So what, I'll just kick your ass like last time Arrancar.**

**Ichigo: You know she's right. Face it Grimm, she can own you.**

**Grimmjow: I thought you were on my side.**

**Me: Guess not... LOL  
**


	6. Can You Say Catnip?

**Okay people, I'm back for chapter 6! Yeah I know you love me. Sorry for taking so long. Lost my cell phone and had to call it. Che, it was somewhere in the house. Don't you hate it when that happens.  
**

**Ichigo: MJ where's Grimm? You didn't do anything did you?**

**Me: No not this time. Just because it's fun to abuse him, doesn't mean I did any **_**serious**_** bodily harm to him. This time...**

**Ichigo: Okay then.... *walks then bumps into something*  
**

**Grimmjow: You looking for me? *smirks widely***

**Ichigo: Where the fuck did you come from?!**

**Grimmjow: Where do you think? *raises eyebrows suggestively* You were with me remember?**

**Me: He got you there Ichigo... *snickers***

**Ichigo: *pales* Shut up! Wait, you didn't hear anything, did you? *looks desperate***

**Me: Me, oh heaven's no. Ah who am I shitting. Yeah I heard..... Remember?  
**

**Ichigo: Oh damn....**

**Grimmjow: He sure is a screamer ain't he?**

**Me: *puts chin on hands* He sure is. Maybe you should gag him next time.**

**Ichigo: We didn't do anything!**

**Me: Oh we'll let the readers decide that for themselves. *turns to readers* Hey guys what do you think?**

**Ichigo: I thought Grimm was your target.**

**Grimmjow: A woman can change her mind when she feels like it. So fuck off.**

**Me: Well put Grimm, very well put.**

**Ichigo: *groans* I hate this!**

**Me: This is a fluffly and AUish chapter okay. If the two of 'em are out of character don't say anything about it. Alright? Good, as long as we understand each other.  
**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"_I love you Ichigo_." I couldn't help but smile. He'd said it once earlier, but now it sounded even better. I twisted in his arms to face him, losing myself in his hypnotic blue eyes.

"Was that so hard?" I asked placing a hand to the side of his face. The skin was smooth, not what you'd expect from someone who spent so much time fighting. He grabbed my hand and kissed the fingers gently, though I could tell he wasn't one to be romantic. However, he was trying and that was enough for me.

"I thought you went to sleep already." He replied growling softly. Most would take that growl as negativty. I just thought he was being honest with himself.

"How can I sleep, when I have you here?" I asked playfully. I nipped his fingers and he smirked.

"When will you ever learn?" He asked cocking his head to the side, the smirk replaced with his trademark grin. I loved that grin. When he was grinning you could tell he was happy. Even if it was during battle.

"Maybe you'll have to teach me again." I said giving him a smirk of my own. He leaned in and kissed me. It was chaste, yet passionate at the same time. I drank him in. My fever forgotten, I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his silky blue spikes. The feeling providing pleasure through out our ministations. He slipped his tongue through my lips and I welcomed him. I pulled on his hair as he grazed the back of my teeth, and moaned loudly when he sucked on my lips. His mask piece rubbing aginst my cheek.

"Mnn, suck any harder and you'll bruise them permantly, Grimm." I said breathlesly while slipping from his grasp. I couldn't get away completely but a foot seemed a good enough distance.

"Oh, but I thought you were a masochist, Ichi." He countered. I scowled at him after what seemed like an eternity. He snickered, and wrapped me in his arms again and my eyes widened when I felt him stroking my hair. I sighed.

"Then you're a sadistic bastard." I replied, lying my head on his lap. He only grinned.

"Do you think I should cut it?" I aksed absentmindedly, not caring if he answered me or not.

"Hmm?" He was playing with a loose strand. A look similar to concentration on his face.

"Should I cut my hair? It's gotten pretty long." He looked at me and smiled. I mean actually _smiled_ at me.

"No, I like it this way." He replied blowing into my ear. I was too busy to notice how close he had gotten to it. I shivered as he licked the shell before nipping at the lobe. I moaned again.

"Please Grimm, no more. I don't think I could last anymore rounds." I seriously need the rest. When I wasn't a shinigami, a fever could really get to me. He smiled again. I loved it. Knowing I was the one to make him do so made my heart nearly skip a beat.

"Oh, alright. We should stop. Besides I think your old man is back." I stared at him. The dull thuds of plates being put on a table and the clinks of glasses coming from downstairs, made me freeze.

"Shit." I didn't have the time to be articulate. He laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and he stopped, but not completely. I could still hear snickers as I slipped out of bed and began to get dressed. I cursed even louder when I heard my dad's footsteps coming up the stairs. This time even my blue haired lover tensed. Lover? Interesting... I like it.

"Should I go?" He asked nervously. I quickly pulled on my shirt and shook my head.

"You don't need to leave, he won't be able to see you. Only Karin and I can see you." He gave me quzzical look then shrugged.

"Alright then. I'm glad he's up here and not her." He got up from the bed and let me climb in. He walked across my room and silently - which amazed me - slipped into my closet. I wanted him in bed with me - for other reasons than company - but my dad would get suspicous if he saw an imprint on the bed when no one was there. A knock was heard at the door and I called my old man in.

"Hey there Ichigo, feeling any better?" He asked from behind a steaming bowl of what I guessed was miso soup. I could only hope that was what it really was. I only nodded. The thought of my old man finding Grimmow in my closet was near impossible, but what if I was wrong about him being unable to see him? He seemed to pick up on my worries. He quietly sat down on the edge of my bed. A complete contrast to what shit he normally pulls on me.

"You alright? You know I can't have my son down in the dumps right?" He said setting the soup down on my desk.

"I'm fine, I guess it's just the fever." I replied a little to quickly. He ruffled my hair, an action I didn't expect.

"Got it! Just eat your soup then it's off to bed you go!" He jumped up from my bed, and ran to the door, nearly colliding into the frame. I winced when I heard him trip down the stairs. Back to normal, I guess. He was never normal.

"Stupid old man." I huffed. Grimmjow slid open the closet door and stepped out cautiously. When he saw that my dad was gone, he lazily raised his arms above his head and he stretched. After letting them fall to his sides, he yawned loudly. Heh some multi-tasker.

"The crash sounded painful. This type of thing happen often, Kurosaki?" He was back on last name basis?

"Him nearly killing himself while moving around in this house? Yes." I looked away and out the window. It had stopped snowing, yet the scene rivaled my fever's ability to take my breath away. Long arms found their way around my waist. I smiled as he hummed into the back of my neck.

"I never knew the human world could look so beautiful..." He kissed my hair. "Then again, I've got something better right here." He said pulling my chin up to face him, he had his cutomary smirk. I snorted.

"Romance doesn't suit you Arrancar." Though I kissed him again anyway. Everytime we kissed my breath was taken away. Regardless of our positions, we broke the glass barricade that seperated us. Damn that sounded cheesy. You know what, fuck it. I love this bastard and no one can tell me not to. He laughed again.

"Well excuse me for trying." He said pinning me to my bed. He ravaged my lips and massaged my tongue with his. I moaned - again - and kissed him back. I tossed my head back as we broke apart and let him abuse my neck. He sucked and nipped nearly making me scream. No doubt there will be hickeys that will need some explaining. Can't let him get carried away, otherwise I won't be able to walk at all later.

"Ah, Grimm. I need to eat my soup. If I don't I won't get any better." He pulled back and growled again. I smirked. So easy.

"Oh, don't worry. You can wait right?" I asked him, mimicking his words from earlier. He narrowed his eyes then quickly looked away.

"Fine. Just don't bitch at me when I don't comply later." He added smirking. I got out of bed 'accidently' kicking him, and slumped into my desk chair. He eyed me venomously while I tried not to laugh again. If looks could kill I would have died today. I broke apart my chopsticks and slurped mouthfull after mouthfull of noddles. When I was done I abandoned the bowl and climbed into bed beside the pissy little kitty.

"We should do this again, eh?" He said later when I was sure everyone had gone to bed. I scoffed.

"You sure like catnip huh?" I rubbed a flushed cheek against his broad chest. How he didn't freeze like this, made me wonder.

"Watch it Strawberry, I bite. You know that from first hand experience." I blushed. I got up and leaned over him, straddling his hips and smirking when he blanched. I brought my face as close to his as I would allow then spoke.

"Not funny man. And before you say anything else, I bite too." That shut him up. I lay back down and pulled the covers over us. I closed my eyes and nodded off. Falling asleep in his arms is something I'd like to feel again. Though, I could do with out the snoring...

* * *

**If that wasn't fluff, I don't know what is. Hope you like it. My muse no longer needs life support. Though I do wish to find that damn plot bunny. Ichigo is still pretty pissed off at me so, here's Grimm.**

**Grimmjow: You do know that it's YOUR fault he's being a bitch right now right?**

**Me: Yeah I know.**

**Grimmjow: Meh, whatever. As long as you ain't blaming anyone.**

**Mee: *looks around* Oh Ichigo. Welcome back to the land of normalcy.**

**Ichigo: Whatever. Wait - normal? You? Right....**

**Me: I have more than one sword that could end up scewering you. Try and say those words again. Go ahead. I dare you...  
**

**Grimmjow: Oh I need to see this. *grins widely*  
**

**Ichigo: *gulps* Nevermind......**

**Me: Good, so you know your place when it comes to fanfiction...**

**Ichigo: Remind me never to piss her off. EVER O.O**

**Grimmjow: I'm with you on that one.....**

**Readers: ......... *O.o*  
**

**Me: What? Don't look at me like that. You know when it comes to stuff like this, fic writters get to make the rules right?**

**Readers: Well there is that. *others nod heads in agreement*  
**

**Me: Good. *smirks at Ichigo* Please review and if you like comment on how funny my starts and ends are! *thumbs up*  
**


	7. All I Know

**Hello readers. Sorry about taking so long, but I'm not doing so well right now. To put it shortly I'm sick. Yeah, coughing, fever and the like so it might be slow going for me for a bit. Sorry…**

**Grimmjow: Che, you're just lazy is all.**

**Me: Grimm, not now. Don't make me cough on you.**

**Ichigo: If she coughs on you, I'm not coming near you.**

**Grimmjow: Fine.**

**Me: Okay so on to chapter 7!**

**Ichigo: Shouldn't this take a little longer?**

**Grimmjow: If she wants to start early, let her. I can't afford her going after my ass.**

**Ichigo: Got it...You need to live through this chapter.**

**Me: Heh, that's right know your place.**

* * *

Grimmjow's POV

Finally, after what seemed like days to me, he was mine. Sure I sound possessive, but who the fuck wouldn't be? I mean look at him. He's asleep in my arms, snuggled against my chest. His fever seems to have gone down, because his face isn't as flushed as when I arrived. I took a few loose strands of orange hair in my fingers and let them slip between them. It was such a peaceful moment I couldn't help but yawn. His slow and deep breathing was lulling me to sleep.

"Nn, Grimm." I heard him mumble in his sleep. I chuckled and let go of his hair to brush it away from his face.

"G'night then, Ichigo." My eyelids felt heavy, and then fluttered closed. Soon my own breathing slowed and I fell asleep.

I woke up to find the sun shining through the window. Gladly, my sleep was a dreamless one. Couldn't have afforded to wake him up or else the moment would've been broken. I turned over in his small bed and found him gone.

"Huh?" Confused I sat up and looked around. The bowl of soup was gone, no doubt cleared away by one of his family - or him since he was gone. A note was left in its place. I picked it up and read the words lazily scrawled on to the card.

_Left to take care of some business. You know what I mean. I'll be back later._

_- Ichigo_

A smile curled at my lips. Always have to be the responsible one huh? I quickly put the note down and got out of the bed when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was one of his sisters... shit. It's Karin, I think.

"Hey bro, lunch is ready. Huh?" She came into the room and looked around. I slid the closet door open a crack and watched her.

"Ah, he left a note." I tried not to make a sound as she picked it up and read it. I smirked when I saw her scowl, so much like her older brother's trademark frown.

"He went out? That idiot, he's still sick!" She threw down the note and stomped out the room slamming the door behind her loudly. I only stepped out of the closet after I made sure she was no where in sight.

"Fuck that was close." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed loudly. _Ichigo_, I hope you don't get any sicker than you already are. I fell onto his bed and closed my eyes. I was worried about him. I tensed. Of course I was worried about him. That fucker Ulquiorra better not show up here or I'm screwed. Now that made me even more worried. If he came here, Ichigo would find out I hid the truth from him. And if that pasty faced kiss up figured out about my little take off, the shinigami would be killed. I fell onto the kid's bed.

"Shit, what the hell do I do?!" I screamed in anger, clenching the sheets tightly. So many things to for me worry about. It would have been better if I hadn't fallen in love with the damned brat. No, my life was horrible without him. If we hadn't met, I'd still be following the orders of that bastard Aizen. I had to thank Ichigo. Thank him for taking me in even after all of the shit we'd been through. So I had to tell him the truth.

I was nearly asleep when he got back about three hours later. I heard him touch down, probably trying not to wake me. I snorted.

"Too late, I'm already awake." I said sitting up.

"Che, then I won't care if I wake you up next time I do this." He said smirking. As he turned around to get his body, he lost his balance for a moment. It was just a moment, but that was all I need.

"Whoa there, Berry." I said as I caught him. I felt him tense up in my arms. He twisted around and glared at me. Beautiful brown eyes hardening.

"Fuck you and don't call me that." He said as I let go of him. I threw my head back in laughter.

"Aw, come on. You know I'd love for you to have your way with me, but I'm still kinda tired from last night." I said winking. His cheeks flushed an attractive red and he looked away. Damn it, he's doing it again. He looked at me with tired eyes. I can tell he's used up a lot of energy. Idiot, I say this out of worry - honestly.

"So how's the report going?" He asked suddenly. I looked down and focused my attention on the dark wood floor. Funny how interesting it can become in situations like this.

"Good actually. I'm almost done." I replied. I had to choose my words carefully or else I was screwed. I looked up to catch him looking away, a pained look in his eyes that I didn't like at all.

"Good to hear. So you'll be leaving soon?" He asked in a voice that sounded so pained. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Just because I have to, doesn't mean I want to." I whispered the words into his ear. He shivered, then wrapped his own arms around me. I pulled him in tighter, and breathed in his scent. It was a sweet smell. He pulled away to look at me. I lost myself in his brown eyes and we ended up kissing. Our tongues relentlessly slid over one another's. Fighting even though we know the outcome of the battle. I put an arm around his waist and cupped his face with my other hand. He moved accordingly, wrapping his arms around my neck. He moaned which made me smirk into the kiss. We pulled away panting, our eyes never straying from each other. I blew into his ear and he shivered again.

"Grimm, is something wrong?" His instinct is dead on. Fuck.

"No." I lied. He leaned in for another kiss, but I pushed him away. A confused expression appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked again in a firm voice. I looked away, then look back at him.

"There is something wrong." I said after several moments of silence. I pulled him into my arms again and then finally explained myself.

"I'm not aloud to be here right now. I left Hueco Mundo without permission, granted I would do that anyway. You know me - I guess."

"So you left without a word then?" He asked voice curious yet strict at the same time. I only nodded my reply.

"I left for a different reason though. I left that hell hole just so I could see you. I wanted to only fight at first but now..." It's hard for me, to be honest I mean. I usually lie to save my ass. But now here I am open and exposed. Letting myself take the blame for my screw ups.

"Heh, you leaving to fight is typical." He said.

"Yeah. I lied about having to stay and watch you guys. Saying I needed to stay was I guess my fucked up way of saying that I _wanted_ to stay." His eyes widened at my reasoning.

"You've got some pretty fucked up logic." He deadpanned. Damn he can be straight forward sometimes. I laughed. Me laughing? Heh, the kid must be getting to me. Though I like it.

"Well, I ain't no genius. Though I can come up with a strategy once in a while." I said before he got a chance to insult me. His mouth was open but then he smiled.

"Can't argue with you there." I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him into my arms again and we stayed like that for a while.

"How about we do this on the bed, hm?" I asked. "I know for a fact you're tired as hell." He snickered and nodded. I let go of him and he walked over to the bed, but just after his first step I picked him up and carried him the rest of the way. I know it's not needed but for some reason having him in my arms is better than having Pantera in my hands. And he didn't say anything so why the fuck not? I set him down and climbed onto the bed after he'd gotten comfortable. He sat on my lap and I snaked my arms around his waist again. Hearing a contented sigh made me want to do more to him. I put my chin on his left shoulder and breathed into his ear. He shuddered and leaned against me, and looked up at me with a warm smile on his lips.

"Any of those bastards know about you being here?" He asked tilting his head to the side. He's probably looking out the window again. Can't blame him. It's been snowing shit loads for a while now.

"Only Halibel, she's a bitch but she won't say anything." I replied. From what I can see between the fat flakes are several snow covered cars and houses. I only know what a car is because Ichigo said something about them a while back. When we were still enemies. I narrowed my eyes. I don't want to think about that. As if sensing my discomfort, he rubbed my thigh gently. I grinned and took his hand in mine kissing his knuckles. He blushed and smiled again. I love that smile.

"Her huh? Haven't seen much of her, but okay." He said quietly. I can tell he's falling asleep. Kinda cute really.

"Ulquiorra might know something, but the bastard is probably too busy being Aizen's bitch to do anything about it." I added with a bitter voice. He laughed again. His laugh is even better. I just can't help but indulge in his little quirks. They're what make him the stubborn shinigami I love.

"Can I say something, Grimm?" He asked in a drowsy tone. I sighed softly and answered him.

"Sure." Might as well go along with it.

"Don't ever lie to me okay. Even if you're gonna end up screwed for it, tell me the truth okay?" I squeezed him tighter.

"Alright, but it's all I can do. All I've ever known was killing and lying. Love and honesty are kinda new to me, so you're gonna have to teach me." I said, smirking. He turned around in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Alright, but you better listen or else." I grinned again and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Understood, Sensei..." I teased. He narrowed his eyes at me but then took me by surprise and kissed me. His tongue snakes its way into my mouth. I let him in and growl when he grabs my hair. I tangled my fingers in his orange locks and kissed him back. Our tongues massaging one another's sends me over the edge. As I graze the back of his teeth I slip a hand under his robe. Conviently he's still in his spiritual form. He moans and we pull away, spit trailing between hot tongues. I pushed him onto the bed and pinned his body down by staddling his hips. I placed my hands by his head and leaned in for another breath stealing kiss. He's the ultimate aphrodisiac. A drug one can't possibly live without.

"Ngh~ G-Grimm?" His voice is light, as if he's confused. I trailed down to his exposed neck and sucked gently. He moaned loudly, head falling back against the pillow.

"Relax, okay?" I need him. I need _this_. He nodded and strained his neck so he can watch me continue with my ministrations. I licked his collar bone and he whimpered. I grinned into his skin and bite the spot where the neck ends and the shoulder begins, making him arch his back and grind our hips together. I swear I've never growled this much before, my throat is probably in ruins.

"Patience. That's what I need from you right now Ichigo. Can you be patient for me?" I requested in a low voice, grinning. He blushed and closed his eyes, and then he nodded. I grinned even wider.

"Good boy." As I abused his neck, I heard him pant and moan out my name. Slowly it passed between his lips. Teasing me. It makes it hard for me to hold back. I grinned sadistically when an idea hit. I pulled at the knot that held his robes together and tugged at it until it fully came undone.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked frantically. I only smirked and proceeded to tie the sash around his wrists. I moved his legs so they were on each side of my waist. He writhed and bucked as I pressed my knee harder and harder between his legs. I dipped down and captured his lips with mine, greedily savouring the taste of them. I pulled away to see him panting, an arousing shade of red colouring his cheeks.

"Don't worry, you'll like this..." I whispered in his ear. He shivered again and I can't hold back my usual grin.

I laughed as he struggled against the restraints. His cheeks were a shade of red that turned me on. I licked the beads of sweat that trail down the base of his neck and laughed again when he moaned.

"So impatient. Looks like I'll have to be the teacher again." I said before stealing his breath with another kiss.

* * *

**Now that was - well actually I don't know what to call it. I hope you like this chapter. I'm feeling a bit better, but my muscles are still pretty sore. Please review and add me to author alert. A few more chapters are coming your way.**

**Grimmjow: So it'll be his turn next time, right?**

**Me: Yep. Oh and Ichigo, call me RJ now. I edited my pen name.**

**Ichigo: Okay....**

**Readers: So when will the next chapter come out?**

**Me: Hopefully on the weekend. I'm not sure, but I'll try to get it done. After all I just finished this one.**

**Readers: Got it! We'll wait.**

**Ichigo: At least they know how to listen...**

**Grimmjow: What the hell that's supposed to mean?**

**Me: You're a horrible listener Grimmjow, face it.**

**Readers: Yep, this is true.**

**Grimmjow: Fuck.... Why's everyone against me?**

**Ichigo: Not everyone. Just the readers and the author of this fic.**

**Me: Hey, the lemon will be in your POV next time.**

**Ichigo: Shit.....**

**Grimmjow and I: *SMIRKS WIDELY***

**Me: I edited and added some more stuff, so tell me what you guys think okay? Reviews are what will make me keep writing.... Maybe.  
**


	8. Talking With A Red Haired Bastard

**So here we are chapter 8, and I got to thinking, wow we've – I mean I've – come a long way. I mean look! 8 chapters and it's only my fourth - not anymore - fan fiction.**

**Grimmjow: I've been waiting for this…**

**Me: Well so have the readers. **

**Ichigo: Great, so the sex continues in my point of view huh?**

**Grimmjow: Pretty much, or did the last chapter explanation confuse the little Strawberry?**

**Ichigo: Fuck you, don't call me that! Or does the little kitty not like it when he's ignored?**

**Me: Okay, this is getting out of hand you two.**

**Grimmjow: So, you argue with us ALL the time! Why can't we shout our heads off now?**

**Ichigo: Can you explain yourself? Oh, in small words, for Grimm's sake.**

**Grimmjow: *glares* you're asking for it Kurosaki.**

**Me: Don't question my logic, you screwed up retards!**

**Ichigo and Grimmjow: What logic? Grimmjow: *mutters* She has logic?**

**Me: You two are in for a world of hurt if you don't shut the fuck up!**

**Grimmjow: Shit… We should run for it Kurosaki, she looks pretty pissed.**

**Ichigo: I don't think it's possible for her to get any angrier… Damn it we're screwed! **

**Grimmjow: RUUUN!!!!**

**Me: Good, they're gone. For now............... OKAY!!! On to the story!!**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I lost myself in the kiss. Couldn't help myself, I couldn't fucking help myself. The heat was almost too hot to handle. I moaned as he mapped out my mouth with his tongue. The hot appendage grazing the back of my teeth and probing my cheeks. He pulled away panting, a feral grin on his face. He dipped down taking care to nip and suck at my neck whenever he could.

"Ah~!" I threw my head back against the pillow, my mouth open in a silent scream. I struggled against the binds on my wrists and gasped as he nipped at my collar bone.

"Still so impatient, you never learned your lesson did you?" He asked, the grin changing into a wide smirk.

"If my hands weren't tied up, you'd never've gotten this far." I hissed in a hoarse whisper.

"I've had my way with you before, think about that." He countered as a cold hand made its way under my hakama. Images from our first time filtered their way from the back of my mind and swam freely among my other thoughts. I narrowed my eyes at him, and was about to speak when he captured my lips in another breath stealing kiss. All protests died on my tongue in that moment, lost between moans and gasps for breath. He pulled away the smirk still painted on his face. I arched my back as he fondled me, throwing my head back in a silent cry of pleasure. Hey spirits can feel pleasure too, why do you think he does this shit?

"Ngh, why do you have to go so slow?" I queried, anger gone to be replaced with mischief. A blue eyebrow quirked and he grinned. I caught the glint in his eye as he dipped down and breathed into my ear. His was voice husky and low when he spoke.

"Teaching you a lesson is all." He replied seductively. Fuck. His hands moved up and down my shaft making me throw my head back against the pillow - again - in a silent scream. He was an Arrancar, he wasn't human. Yet his hands were so skilled - moving up and down my body ghosting over the sensitive areas as he pleased. How the hell would he know how to these things? These actions that made me beg for more and moan when my desires were denied relief.

"Please _Grimmjow, _you know I never really beg. Take me, please..." The rest of the words were lost in a pleasured scream, stars dancing behind my now closed eyes. Finally.

He released my cock and slowly licked the creamy white liquid from his talented fingers. That movement alone sent me into a another heated frenzy.

"You know patience is a virtue easily learned boy. You just never learn." He grinned and placed feather light kisses on my jaw and the nape of my neck.

"I never knew an Arrancar had virtues." I asked while I tilted my head to the and let a smirk make its way across my face. He chuckled.

"Really..." Grin still in place, he ravished me. Any recollection of that night's events, were either screwed or _really_ screwed. You get the idea...

* * *

I woke that morning to find him curled in the sheets. His wild blue hair plastered slightly to his face with sweat, and his chest rising and falling slowly. I couldn't help but smile. I brushed my fingers through the silky strands and sighed. He stirred, and I moved back a bit.

"Nn..Morning already, huh?" He drawled out lazily. I let out a sleepy laugh.

"Yeah, morning there _Kitty Cat_..." It took a while but he caught the gist. He flung a pillow at me. Must have been the only thing he could grab, because Pantera was no where in sight.

"Aw, don't be like that now." I teased. He growled, then sat up. He stretched his arms as far as the could go then leaned back and grinned.

"What?" I looked at him in confusion. His grin only got wider before he told what was going on. He turned away with his grin still in place and looked around the room. Icy blue eyes shifting every now and then - searching for whatever the hell I didn't know.

"You didn't return to your body last night." He supplied leaning back again and leisurely leaning his head to the side onto a muscled shoulder. Right, I wasn't in my corporeal form... Damn.

"Shit!" I got up out of bed and dashed around searching the small expanse of my room. Immediately I regretted that option. He threw his head back and laughed while I frantically continued to move around my room. How the could I lose something like my _body_ in a room as small as mine? Fuck that, where was it?

"You better hurry, I think I hear someone coming up here." He let the words slip between a fit of harsh snickers. Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez laughing? I though I'd never get to see - or more likely hear - the day when that happened. Finally I spotted my bag of flesh and bones in the corner. again how the hell did I miss that? I picked it up and 'sunk' back in and moved my limbs to get the feeling back. Then I walked to my bed and pushed my 'guest' off of it. He simply rolled, taking some of the sheets with him.

"What the hell?!" He barked. I only stood over him staring at him with the most menacing glare I could come up with so early in the morning. I could have sworn he flinched, but at that moment, I was too tired to give a damn.

"Do you want to be found out? Do you want them to come inside my room and somehow find out about you?" I asked exasperatedly. He simply shook his head. The bastard...

"Good, so find a place to hide." I whispered at him loudly. Do not ask me how the hell that works. He untangled himself from the covers and slipped into my closet. _Thank God Rukia didn't live in there anymore._ I watched him as he slid the door closed, then flopped back onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling again. I really should change that bulb.

"Hey Ichigo." I looked up to see Renji leaning against the doorway. Oh well fuck...

"Renji? What're you doing here?" I asked pushing myself onto my elbows. He got up from his position on the wall and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Thought I'd might come and bug 'ya for a bit." He replied grinning from ear to ear. I glared at him, but the anger was short lived as he stared laughing.

"Really Renji, you're a shinigami. Can't you take _anything_ seriously?" I asked already knowing the answer. He smirked at me and his outrageous red hair caught the light.

"I can take _some _things seriously, just I don't really feel like it now is all." He replied. How can he not notice Grimmjow? The fucking Arrancar must be hiding his reiatsu. God knows how he wasn't found out the last time he was here.

"Idiot." I deadpanned. He glared at me, then he gave me another one of his smirks. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside me and propped his elbows on his knees.

"So, Rukia told me you were sick or somethin'." He broached the subject rather abruptly, but that was just him. I just nodded. There wasn't a need to panic just because of some statement.

"Yeah, I broke a fever a few hours ago." It was true enough. What Grimmjow and I had done was enough to keep a person hot for a couple of hours. I mentally blanched. Did I really think that? Oh well fuck again... Ah no wait nevermind...

"Huh." He leaned back on his hands and stared up at the ceiling, like I had done so. What the fuck is with people now-a-days? Can't they think without having to look up? Poetic justice my ass. Damn that sounded too literal.

"So, you gonna tell me where _those _came from?" What? I looked at him head tilted to the side in genuine curiosity. He gestured to his neck and grinned.

"The marks, there on your neck." He said. My eyes widened and my neck snapped back into alignment. Shit... I seemed to be in a whole load of it today. My hand flew to my neck and he started laughing.

"The hell man?!" He just kept on laughing and I growled. Shit! How the hell did I not think of marks? After letting that blue haired bastard have his way with me so many times, you think I'd be prepared for this type of crap. Shit again! I seriously need a new profanity to use...

"If you can have fun with your girlfriend then maybe you ain't so sick after all." I glared at him again. Please let some divine being or heavenly deity from above answer my prayers and pulverize this red haired menace. Then it dawned on me. If I hadn't buried my head in my pillow, I could of sworn he would of shrunken in fear of the unholy grin making its way across my kiss bruised lips.

"Heh, at least I have someone.." That shut him up. Or it at least got him to change topic.

"Tch, don't have to be so bitchy. I just came yo see if you were okay." Great the bastard had to pull the guilt card. Bastard... Hm, I really should use another word to describe him. Then again it's early in the morning and like every other teenager in the world - I'm too lazy.

"Thanks.." I said groaning. I raised my sore arm in the air to wave him off and then let it fall unceremoniously back onto my bed. I let out a hiss of pain about five seconds later. Wonderful huh? A sore ass, head splitting migraine, sore limbs and a fucking Arrancar in my closet. Now what would you do? An audible grunt and the sound of a wooden door sliding open roused me from my thoughts.

"He gone yet?" Grimmjow asked sauntering over to my side. The man never walked. He either sauntered, stalked or did whatever the hell he needed to do to get somewhere.

"Yeah." I looked at him again. Really the Arrancar uniform did nothing to protect him form harsh weather, but did everything to accent his tones well cut muscles. I felt the heat rush to my face. Damn it...

"So, you ready for round two?" Grimmjow asked shamelessly.

"You can just die in a hole, you bastard." I didn't think it at the time, but for a man who's been dead for years, his sick minded humour sure as hell was up to date.

"Too late. I'm already dead and I've only been in one hole..." The fucking cat must have a book of lines like those somewhere.

"Tch." The only intelligible sound I made before drifting off again. It's the weekend, screw waking up early.

* * *

**So there you have it! Chapter 8 all wrapped up with blue wrapping paper and an orange bow. Any GrimmIchi fan girl gets the color theme joke... LOWL**

**Anyways sorry for being so late with this. It's spring break so I hope I can get some more updates in. Please Review...**


End file.
